A patent application No. CN101355897A published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on Jan. 28, 2009 discloses a juicer. The juicer uses a screw to squeeze at a low speed, to maintain the nutrition and the inherent taste of the material juice to the greatest extent.
A filter cylinder of the juicer employs a mesh structure. Since large meshes can not effectively block material dregs, the meshes are generally designed to be small to separate the dregs from the juice. It is well known that, a small quantity of juice can not pass through the meshes timely if the meshes are small and will be absorbed by the material dregs, and then will be discharged out of the juicer. Thus, this kind of juicer has a low juice-squeezing efficiency and a low juice yield. In addition, small meshes are easy to be blocked by materials, and are much easier to be blocked by the materials when being operated for a long time and fed with the materials continuously, thereby the juice can not pass through the blocked meshes. Thus, it is not proper to feed the juicer with materials continuously for a long time. Besides, it is not easy to clean the blocked meshes since the meshes are small, and it is especially time-consuming and laborious to clean the meshes if the material dregs in the meshes are dried out.
In view of this, there is an urgent demand to improve the filtering portion of the prior squeeze juicer, such that the above drawbacks can be overcome.